


Flagging him down

by DrDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Castiel (Supernatural) Makes the First Move, Fluff, Gay Pride, Gender or Sex Swap, Getting Together, M/M, Miscommunication, Oblivious Dean Winchester, Pride, just so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrDestiel/pseuds/DrDestiel
Summary: Tumblr drabble inspired by Jackie's amazing art and my new Destiel shirt.Castiel realizes he is going to have to be incredibly straight with Dean for Dean to get just how gay he is for him.





	Flagging him down

Castiel had been trying to send Dean _signals_.

He’d baked him his favorite pie- the article on the internet suggested that “getting to a man’s heart through his stomach” was a time-honored courting tradition. “You’ve been holdin’ out on me Buddy? This is fantastic” _Buddy._

He tried touching him more, letting his hand linger on his arm, even once resting his head on his shoulder during movie night. “I give up. You’re unteachable.” Dean had laughed “But let me tell you- you invade a stranger’s personal space like this don’t come cryin’ to me when you get a bloody nose.”

He finally worked up his courage and asked him out on a date. They had gone to the state fair together and ridden the Ferris wheel. Cas had been working up to kissing him when the operator winked and called them a cute couple. “Dude, we’re just friends, can’t you tell he’s straight?” Dean had laughed about it for the rest of the evening.

That had stuck in his mind. “he’s straight” not “we’re straight”.

Cas decided to through subtly out the window.

He was just tacking the last corner up when Dean walked by.

“Finally decorating?” Dean teased before he looked at what Cas had attached to the wall above his bed. His face did a sequence of contortions, amused, confused and finally curious. “The pride flag?” he asked coming to a stop right in front of Cas.

“Yes.” Cas held his eyes, refusing to back down.

“Are you tryna tell us something?” Dean whispered wetting his lips unconsciously.

“No, I am trying to tell _you_ something,” Cas replied staring at Dean, willing him to understand.

“I’m listening..” he started closing the distance between their faces, their noses touching and hot breath mixing.

Then a bright light flashed disorienting both men. Followed by the loud echoing bellows of Sam standing in the doorway laughing- cell phone pointed at the pair.

“Are you guys trying to make the cover of Out magazine?” Sam barks out between new attacks of laughter.

Dean storms over to his brother with a determined fury that makes Cas gasps involuntarily. He’s shocked to find it arousing. The door is slammed shut and the reverberating bang cuts Sam’s laughter off immediately.

“Now, where were we?” Dean asks stalking back to Cas.

Two weeks later Cas adds another piece of décor to his room. It’s a framed photo of him and Dean with the rainbow making the backdrop. He places it carefully on the nightstand.

“Cute couple,” Dean says as he plops down on the other side of the bed.

“I hear they decided to move in together.” Cas teases back when he curls up against Dean on _their_ bed.

“Took ‘em long enough!” Dean replies wrapping his arm around Cas’ waist.

“One of them was being very obtuse,” Cas says trying not to laugh.

“Who are you callin’ obtuse? I was just playing hard to get!” Dean says laughing happily.


End file.
